More than love
by Bella286
Summary: Traduction de WeasleyForMe. Charlie a la bague, il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Dernière, mais pas des moindres...


Il l'avait fait

_**Voici la traduction d'un ptit OS Hermione/Charlie que je trouve vraiment chouxx et qui m'a été suggéré par Arwen666, que je remercie pour sa béta relecture et propositions, car j'aime vraiment ce couple finalement. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que nous.. Enjoy !! **_

**More than love**

Il l'avait fait. Charlie était sortit et avait acheté la bague. Certes, ce n'était pas un gros diamant ; avec ce qu'il gagnait avec les dragons en Roumanie, il n'avait les moyens que pour une modeste pierre. Mais il l'avait choisi tout seul, ce dont il était assez fier. Il avait économisé pendant des semaines quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que la main d'Hermione.

C'était surprenant qu'il soit ensemble depuis déjà quatre ans. Ce n'était pas toujours évident de passer du temps ensemble avec son emploi du temps en Roumanie et sa place au Ministère, mais ils s'en accommodaient. Charlie avait même réussi à négocier son transfert vers une réserve de dragons en Ecosse, qui aurait lieu l'année suivante, il pourrait donc être plus proche d'Hermione et de sa famille.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait aller jusque là pour se rapprocher d'une fille. Mais Hermione n'était pas une fille quelconque, il s'en était rendu compte. Heureusement pour lui, les choses n'avaient pas fonctionné entre Hermione et Ron, et il avait été là pour elle après ça. Ce qui avait commencé par une démonstration d'affection fraternelle s'était transformé en béguin pour la jeune fille. Il avait réalisé que Ron était vraiment stupide de l'avoir laissé filer. Et il s'émerveillait sans cesse de voir qu'une jeune femme de sept ans sa cadette pouvait faire preuve d'autant de maturité, d'intellect et de personnalité que toutes les femmes autours de lui.

Charlie avait commencé à économiser après qu'Hermione lui ait fait la surprise de venir le retrouver à son appartement en Roumanie. Il était rentré chez lui après un vendredi horriblement long où il avait été griffé, brûlé et mordu par un magyar à pointe en colère. Il n'avait qu'une envie en rentrant, c'était de prendre un bon bain chaud, trouver de quoi grignoter et discuter avec sa petite amie avant d'aller au lit. Mais ce qu'il avait trouvé chez lui en rentrant fut Hermione lui préparant un délicieux repas en ne portant qu'un ensemble de culotte et bustier mauve.

« Hermione ? » avait-il lâché à voix haute en entrant dans sa cuisine. Elle s'était mise aux fourneaux et s'était tournée vers lui en l'entendant. Quand il vit ce qu'elle portait, il avait lâché tout son équipement lourd, ses larges cordes et ses chaînes au sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Charlie ! Tu es rentré !! » s'exclama t-elle avant de découvrir ses blessures. « Regarde dans quel état tu es ! », ajouta t-elle en se ruant vers lui. Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et entreprit d'examiner chacune de ses blessures et coupures. Charlie lui était trop occupé à admirer la vision sensuelle qui s'offrait à lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici mon cœur ? », demanda t-il doucement, caressant sa joue droite de la paume de sa main.

« Tu me manquais trop, donc j'ai décidé de te faire une surprise pour le week-end. Et c'est vraiment une bonne chose que je sois là ! », répondit-elle, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux. « Où est ton kit de premier secours ? ». Charlie la laissa le traîner dans la salle de bain après avoir éteint le four d'un coup de baguette.

« Mon cœur, ça va aller. Allons manger ce que tu as préparé », lança Charlie alors qu'elle le forçait à s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Il déglutît en voyant sa culotte en dentelle … quand elle se baissa pour prendre le kit de premier secours.

« Ne sois pas ridicule Charlie. Tu as quelques méchantes coupures sur tes bras », lui dit-elle d'une voix dure. Elle le força à avaler une potion régénératrice. Puis elle parsema son visage de petits baisers, lui promettant silencieusement de prendre bien soin de lui. Elle lui ôta son t-shirt abîmé, révélant aussi bien des muscles larges et impressionnants que de nombreuses blessures supplémentaires.

Charlie remarqua à peine qu'Hermione lui susurrait des mots doux et pansait ses coupures, il était trop abasourdi de la voir là, avec lui, à s'inquiéter assez pour le soigner. Qu'elle soit presque nue n'aidait pas non plus à sa concentration.

« Hermione », murmura t-il après quelques instants. « Les blessures peuvent attendre.. ».

Puis il entreprit de la prendre dans ses bras, de la faire tournoyer et de la porter dans sa chambre pour profiter d'elle. Ils ne touchèrent pas au dîner qu'elle avait amoureusement préparé pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent.

Après ce week-end à se faire dorloter, et à faire l'amour, Charlie avait su qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Il avait commencé à mettre de côté une partie de son salaire dans l'espoir de lui acheter une bague. Mais près de quatre semaine avaient passé depuis, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'occasion de lui faire sa demande. Au lieu de ça, il avait emmené l'écrin partout avec lui, mais aucun moment ne faisait preuve du romantisme qu'Hermione méritait.

Deux jours plus tôt, il lui avait presque fait sa demande après que lui et ses frères, ainsi qu'Harry, aient disputé un match de Quidditch au Terrier. Il l'avait trouvé particulièrement adorable en pompom girl et était ravi qu'elle ne joue le rôle que pour lui. Mais il renonça, elle préférerait sans doute qu'il ne soit pas brûlant, couvert de sueur, son t-shirt lui collant a la peau quand il la demanderait en mariage.

L'après midi précédent, il avait été à deux doigts de lui proposer. Il était entré dans la cuisine du Terrier et l'avait trouvée en pleine discussion avec sa mère, qui partageait même avec la jeune femme la recette de sa tourte préférée. Les deux femmes riaient en étalant la pate à tarte, Charlie les observant du pas de la porte, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il savait que ce détail seul resserrait les liens d'Hermione au sein de sa famille. Molly n'était pas du genre à partager ses recettes de tartes avec les non-Weasley, et elle ne les avait toujours pas partagées avec Fleur.

A présent, Charlie était assis dans l'arrière cour du Terrier, fixant la bague qu'il tenait au creux de sa main. Il savait qu'Hermione et Ginny rentreraient sous peu de leur journée shopping à Hogsmeade, et il voulait repartir au travail le lendemain avec une réponse. Il se leva et fourra la bague dans la poche de son pantalon. Faisant les cent pas dans la cour, il décida d'attendre près de la cheminée, et de demander à parler en privée à Hermione dès qu'elle rentrerait. Il se dirigea vers le Terrier, à cour de souffle. Hermione était déjà rentrée. Ron était à genou, en train de lui demander sa main.

Ron sortit une bague en diamant et rubis de taille impressionnante de sa poche et la tendit à Hermione. Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche, en étant de choc, mais Charlie remarqua que ses yeux semblaient enchantés. Il était incapable de faire un pas de plus, à cause de son cœur qui se brisait et tombait à ses pieds qui refusaient toujours de bouger.

« Hermione, j'ai vraiment merdé en te quittant », commença Ron. « Je t'aime, et je te promets de ne jamais plus te blesser. Accepte d'être mon épouse… ».

Pile au moment où Hermione acquiesça et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, Charlie entendit sa mère hurler de l'étage.

« Charlie, c'est toi ? S'il te plait, soit un ange et débarrasse moi de cet épouvard dans le salon. Je ne pourrais pas supporter la vue d'un autre de mes enfants morts sur le tapis », s'écria t-elle.

Remettant mentalement les pièces du puzzle ensemble, Charlie se concentra sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et plissa les yeux. Il s'imagina à la place de Ron. « Ridiculus !! » énonça t-il en faisant disparaitre l'épouvantard. Le silence qui régnait l'envahi soudainement, et il peina à atteindre une chaise. Il s'assit lourdement et s'appuya contre le coussin moelleux, inquiet que sa plus grande peur soit de perdre Hermione au profit d'un autre. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement en observant les aiguilles de l'horloge murale avancer trop lentement, et il souhaita pouvoir accélérer le temps.

Quand le feu de la cheminée vira au vert, il sauta de sa chaise, percutant presque sa sœur.

« Charlie ! » hurla Ginny quand son frère la rattrapa par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Tu m'a fait une de ces peurs !! » Charlie se tourna et scruta la cheminée ;

« Où est Hermione ? », demanda t-il.

Ginny le regarda un instant et se dégagea de son emprise. « Elle est juste derrière moi. Je bougerais si j'étais toi. T'as de grandes chances qu'elle te jette un sort si tu l'effraies autant que moi ! » tempêta Ginny en montant dans sa chambre.

Le cœur de Charlie fit un bon quand Hermione arriva et sortit de la cheminée. Elle sourit quand elle le vit, et son cœur s'accéléra d'avantage. « Charlie », soupira t-elle en s'avança vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras ; Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur joue ; il comprit que pour son propre bien, il devait agir rapidement.

« On va faire un tour ? », lui demanda t-il, la traînant dans le jardin. Elle dût déposer rapidement ses sacs près de la porte et satisfaire sa demande.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », demanda Hermione une fois sortis, entourés par les superbes fleurs qui poussaient dans la cour. Elle remarqua l'angoisse qui déformait ses traits et fit courir ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire. « Charlie ?" Il tomba à genou devant elle. "Dis moi ce qu'il se passe".

Charlie leva les yeux vers son magnifique bien que tourmenté- visage. "C'est le moment ou jamais", se dit-il en sortant la fine bague de sa poche et la tenant au creux de sa large main rugueuse. Hermione le regarda, et ses yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes. Charlie déglutit par deux fois et tenta de calmer les battements démesurés de son cœur. Il murmura des mots qui lui venaient du fond du cœur. « Hermione, j'ai pris conscience que je n'étais seulement amoureux de toi ; J'ai besoin de toi. Je refuse d'imaginer la vie sans toi », déclara t-il, remarquant les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux sombres couleur chocolat. « Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, et que d'autres gars t'auraient offert une bague bien plus impressionnante, mais je prendrais soin de toi le reste de ma vie, parce que mon épouvantard m'a fait réfléchir aujourd'hui, et je t'aime tellement Hermione.. ». Sa bouche devint sèche, et il comprit qu'il tremblait. « veux-tu m'épouser ? », demanda t-il enfin.

Hermione acquiesça et lui sourit. « Oui !! », s'écria t-elle alors qu'il passait la bague en or à son doigt. Il leva les yeux vers elle avec un sourire juste avant qu'elle ne se jette à son cou. Ils tombèrent dans l'herbe tandis qu'Hermione embrassait Charlie avec fougue, ses larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues. Elle s'écarta de lui pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux noisettes. « Oui, je veux t'épouser ! », murmura t-elle avec joie avant de presser à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains pressèrent sa tête et son dos contre lui.

Ils restèrent allongés dans l'herbe un long moment, puis Charlie la persuada de le suivre à l'intérieur pour partager la grande nouvelle avec sa famille.

« Charlie ? », lui demanda t-elle doucement avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il posa un regard interrogateur sur elle. « Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire à propos de l'épouvantard ?"

Il sourit à sa fiancée. « Je t'expliquerai plus tard », répondit-il en embrassant le bout de son nez. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, acceptant sa réponse. Puis elle prit sa main rugueuse dans la sienne et le conduisit à l'intérieur, pour affronter une longue soirée à entendre Molly s'esclaffer de bonheur…

_**The end..**_


End file.
